Heroes Classes
THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETE! INFORMATION MIGHT BE WRONG! Classes are the bread and butter of the server's gameplay. A class determines what you do, how you do it, and how effective you are at said task. Classes are split up into two different types, Primaries and Secondaries, allowing you to have two classes chosen at once. Primaries are your combat classes; like Swordsman, Thief, Sorcerer, Dragonborn, etc. Secondaries are your resource gathering classes, such as Miner, Farmer, Fisherman, or Lumberjack. Classes are also split up into tiers, with each tier being stronger and harder to level than a class of the previous tier. As of January 2015, there are 108 classes, 107 of which are choose-able by any player: [Note] Mastery of EVERY class will grant the "'DRAGON'" Chat tag. [Note] Class descriptions provided by Zecaseo, a Dragon. [Note] IMPORTANT Not all classes are listed here, the wiki is constantly improving. If you see anything missing, let either maddude or Zecaseo know, and it will be updated. 'Class List:' 'Tier 0 Classes:' 'Apprentice: - Tier 0 Starter Class' Not much in the way of power. 'Tier 1 Classes:' 'Thief: - Tier 1 Rogue Class' : The starting point for stealth. 'Magician: - Tier 1 Magical Class' : The starting point for magic. 'Swordsman: - Tier 1 Melee Class' : The starting point for melee. 'Bowman: - Tier 1 Ranged Class' : The starting point for archery. 'Monk: - Tier 1 Holy Class' : The starting point for the Light. 'Cultist: - Tier 1 Evil Class' : The starting point for Darkness. 'Tier 2 Classes:' 'Engineer: - Tier 2 Ranged Class' : Archer with a bit of technology. 'Rogue: - Tier 2 Rogue Class' : Stealth and trickery. 'Sorcerer: - Tier 2 Magical Class' : Glass cannon mage. 'Priest: - Tier 2 Holy Class' : Tanky healer. 'Warrior: - Tier 2 Melee Class' : A tank with damage 'Ritualist: - Tier 2 Evil Class' : Pure dark damage. 'Ranger: - Tier 2 Ranged Class' : Exclusively ranged. 'Tier 3 Classes:' 'Technician: - Tier 3 Ranger Class' : A hybrid of technology and archery. 'BomberMage: - Tier 3 Ranger/Magical Hybrid' : AoEs and explosions galore! 'Jumper: - Tier 3 Rogue/Ranger/Magical Hybrid' : Tons of mobility but lacking in damage. 'Assassin: - Tier 3 Rogue Class' : Bursty damage oriented rogue. 'BlueMage: - Tier 3 Holy/Magical Hybrid' : Damage with a bit of CC. 'GreenMage: - Tier 3 Magical Class' : Nature oriented mage. 'EarthMage: - Tier 3 Magical Class' : Earth oriented mage. 'WhiteMage: - Tier 3 Holy/Magical Hybrid' : Healing oriented mage. 'RedMage: - Tier 3 Magical Class' : Pure fire damage. 'BlackMage: - Tier 3 Evil/Magical Hybrid' : Summoning focused mage. 'Healer: - Tier 3 Holy Class' : Insane healing and strong damage mitigation. 'Templar: - Tier 3 Melee/Holy Hybrid' : A bit of healing and ranged damage mixed with physical offense. 'Paladin: - Tier 3 Melee/Holy Hybrid' : Tad bit of healing and a balanced offense/defense. 'Shaolin: - Tier 3 Unarmed Class' : Incredible mobility but low survivability. Crusader: - Tier 3 Melee/Holy Hybrid : Slightly tankier brother to Templar 'UndeadKnight: - Tier 3 Melee/Evil Hybrid' : Damage oriented warrior with few tricks. 'Viking: - Tier 3 Melee Class' : Hard hitting warrior style. Dragoon: - Tier 3 Melee Class : Mobility and high armor, but little healing or damage through armor. Exorcist: - Tier 3 Holy Class : Melee/utility hybrid with more team potential then solo power. Healer: - Tier 3 Holy Class : Pure healer with strong immunity. Darkconjurer: - Tier 3 Evil Class : Even more pure dark damage. 'Tier 4 Classes:' Cleric: - Tier 4 Healer Class : Incredible healing and immunity, low damage. Android: - Tier 4 Melee/Ranger Hybrid : More focused on melee with ranged to back it up. DragonSlayer: - Tier 4 Melee Class : Incredibly durable with strong mobility, susceptible to classes with high defense. BlazeSmith: - Tier 4 Magical/Evil Hybrid : The class version of Blacksmith with a bit of Bombermage. Warpist: - Tier 4 Magical Class : Uncatchable pure mobility, uses a lot of fall damage. Weaponist: - Tier 4 Melee/Ranger Hybrid : Boomerang is a main rotational skill. Ninja: - Tier 4 Rogue Class : Slightly more damage than stealth, but low survivability. Druid: - Tier 4 Hybrid Class : Grass required to play effectively. Spiritualist: - Tier 4 Magical Class : Glass cannon mage. FrostMage: - Tier 4 Magical Class : CC oriented with a strong level of damage. TerraWisp: - Tier 4 Magical Class : Tanky melee/magic hybrid. Shaman: - Tier 4 Magical Class : Lightning mage. Infernal: - Tier 4 Evil Class : Fire based evil class. Pyromancer: - Tier 4 Magical/Melee Hybrid : High fire damage with a bit of melee mixed in. Phoenix: - Tier 4 Ranger Class : Mobility, fire, and tons of ranged damage. Occultist: - Tier 4 Evil/Magical Hybrid : Summoning focused evil class. Necromancer: - Tier 4 Evil Class : Purely summoning focused. Dreadknight: - Tier 4 Evil/Melee Hybrid : High damage but low mobility and moderate survivability. Hulk: - Tier 4 Melee Class : Damage focused with a lot of survivability as well. Cavalier: - Tier 4 Melee Class : High survivability and decent offense with good healing. Saint: - Tier 4 Holy Class : CC focused melee class with lower survivability. Guardian: - Tier 4 Healer/Melee Hybrid : Incredibly tanky with godlike healing and invulnerability. Valkyrie: - Tier 4 Melee/Holy Hybrid : Mobility and damage in place of survivability. Jinn: - Tier 4 Evil Class : Trickery and CC with a bit of damage. Fiend: - Tier 4 Evil Class : CC and a bit of damage, uses a bowl as a main weapon. Herooftime: - Tier 4 Hybrid Class : Tons of unique tricks and an ocarina, as well as high physical and ranged pressure. Saiyan: - Tier 4 Melee Class : Extremely high damage nuke, high damage and mobility, decent survivability but susceptible to inversion. 'Tier 5 Classes:' Cactaur - Tier 5 Ranged Class : High melee survivability and ranged damage, no mobility and highly susceptible to magic damage. Bishop - Tier 5 Healer Class : Incredible tankiness, healing, and invuls with a large selection of stuns and CC, as well as a bit of damage. #Can'tStopTheRock, #BishopHavelOP, #BlameZec Apostate: - Tier 5 Evil/Magical Hybrid : High melee damage but mainly focused on summoning and blinds. Elementalist: - Tier 5 Magical/Ranger Hybrid : Mostly ranged with a tad of magic thrown in. Shinobi: - Tier 5 Rogue Class : A bit of trickery but mostly damage and mobility. SuperSaiyan: - Tier 5 Melee class : Melee damage with huge mobility and a bit of survivability, as well as it's own unique aura skill. Angel: - Tier 5 Holy Class : Very high burst healing and mobility, but susceptible to magic damage. Demon: - Tier 5 Evil Class : Fire and melee damage with a lower survivability. Ramuh: - Tier 5 Magical Class : Pure lightning damage. Darkninja: - Tier 5 Rogue Class : Strong stealth with high damage and good survivability. Alterationist: - Tier 5 Magical Class : Purely AoE focused class with little single target damage. Golem: - Tier 5 Melee Class : Built around taking less damage. WildWoodWorker: - Tier 5 melee class : Axes and melee damage. HeadlessHorseman: - Tier 5 Evil/Melee Hybrid. : Tons of dark damage and physical damage, but little mobility or survivability. Leviathan: - Tier 5 Melee/Magical Hybrid : Focused around water combat, not particularly strong outside of water. Dryad: - Melee/Magical Hybrid : Focused on DoTs and Nature for it's damage. 'Tier 6 Classes:' Archangel: - Tier 6 Holy Class : Twin with Archdemon, all around hybrid class focusing on tankiness over damage. Archdemon: - Tier 6 Evil Class : Twin with Archangel, all around hybrid class focusing on damage and CC over survivability. TheReaper: - Tier 6 Stealth Class : Stealth and damage above all else, very VERY fragile. 'Tier 7 Classes:' Shinigami - Tier 7 Steath/Melee/Evil Hybrid : Left click and stealth with a ton of passives upon dealing damage. 'Tier 8 Classes:' Illusionist: - Tier 8 Rogue Class : Damage and stealth, with a bit of CC and survivability. 'Tier 9 Classes:' Jester: - Tier 9 Rogue Class : Tons of CC with lower mobility and stealth, while having acceptable damage. 'Tier 10 Classes:' DragonBorn: - Tier 10 Hybrid Class : [Note] Resetting heroes levels with this class mastered will grant the "GreyBeard" Chat tag. : Note Gaining this class will grant the "Dovahkiin" Chat tag, along with the blue color Ancient: - Tier 10 Melee Class : Pure left click damage with very little modifiers. : Tier 11 Classes: Break: - Tier 11 Useless Class : Used by dragonborn to remove the benefits of a profession, provides absolutely nothing. : [Note] This class is un-achievable. No player has or will ever master Break. Tier 12 Classes: Unknown: - Tier 12 Master Class : Fact It has 1000 hp. : [Note] This is a "Test Class" used by the owner to test skills, it can only be reached by mastering Break. : : Professions: 'Tier 1 Professions:' Farmer: - Tier 1 Farmer Profession : Necessary for Breeder. Fisherman: - Tier 1 Fisherman Profession : The harder of the two fisherman profs to level. Archaeologist: - Tier 1 Digging Profession : Also impossible to spell when you need to. Miner: Tier 1 Mining Profession : Grants the use of an iron pickaxe. Lumberjack: - Tier 1 woodsman Profession : Grants the use of an iron axe and can summon a few wood related items. 'Tier 2 Professions:' Blacksmith: - Tier 2 Miner Profession : Can use all tools and can enchant, master as soon as possible. Carpenter: - Tier 2 Woodsman Profession : Allows the use of a diamond axe, not as useful as blacksmith. Madscientist: - Tier 2 Alchemy Profession : At one point granted the use of full gold armor with any class. Alchemist: - Tier 2 Alchemy Profession : A few combat benefits and the use of a diamond shovel. Cook: - Tier 2 Fishing Profession : Maxes at 30, it can summon it's own food. 'Tier 3 Professions:' Creator: - Tier 3 Master Profession : Very useful mining profession, collects diamonds quickly. Brewer: - Tier 3 Alchemy Profession : Very useful combat benefits, potion based. : 'Tier 4 Professions:' 'Avatar: - Tier 4 Combat Profession' Almost like Alterationist as a profession, allows the use of every tool and full diamond armor as any class, as well as setting the minimum hp of any class to 119 while in use. : [Note] Technically a Tier 11 Profession, as it comes after DragonBorn. Classes Available Armor Classes Weapon Damage Professions Tools __INDEX__